


Simmer

by wisting



Series: Brothers of War [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: F/M, Gen, I like Val, Ty's a sweetie isn't he, Val's POV, kiddie Axl, poor Val, shame on Anders, the one where it all began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisting/pseuds/wisting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty's sick. Mike's working. Val comes over to help. Axl is helpful. Anders isn't helping.</p><p>No, Anders isn't ... helping.</p><p>And he's not just Mike's younger brother anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s the same as ever.”

“I’m sorry, Val,” comes Mike’s voice over the phone, and Val could cry just listening to his voice. “At least he hasn’t gotten worse.”

“It’s been a year today, I thought surely by now … His mum came with me to visit him, and she was crying, and everything was awful …”

“I wish I could have been there with you.”

“I know,” she says. “I don’t blame you.”

“You should,” says Mike.

“You have to stop blaming yourself, Mike. It was a freak accident. It’s those bastards’ fault for hitting him, not yours.”

“Let’s not go over it again. Will you be all right tonight? Are you doing anything?”

“No, I’ve got nothing planned.”

Mike’s sigh gusts over the line. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight. I’d, you know, invite you to dinner or something but I’ve got a shift tonight, Ty’s sick, and I wouldn’t trust Anders’s cooking …”

“Ty’s sick?” Val’s mothering instincts rise up immediately. “What’s he down with?”

“Fever. I’ve settled him in bed and told Anders to keep him there and make sure he gets plenty of water, but you know Anders. It’s not too bad, I think. Between him and Axl, they should be able to settle Ty.”

“I’ll come over tonight.”

“No, that’s not what I meant –”

“It’s fine, Mike.”

“Val, you’re not supposed to – I’ve messed up your life enough, you don’t need to waste more of it looking after my brothers. Rob’s wearing you out as it is.”

“It’s not a problem. Ty shouldn’t be left to Anders’s tender mercies. Look, Mike,” she says, talking over him, “I’d rather be useful than sitting alone at home, watching my engagement video and crying in my pyjamas. And I’ll cook something healthy for them for a change.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” she says. Already she feels her spirits lifting. “It’ll be good for them and me.”

“Thanks, Val,” says Mike, and she can hear how much he means it. Something flutters in her chest, and she pushes it down firmly. “Don’t wait up for me, okay?”

“When will you be back?”

“Probably midnight.”

“I’ll hang around if Ty’s really bad. If not, well, I’ll see.”

“Just don’t feel like you have to wait up. Promise me that.”

“Okay, okay.” She smiles. “Bye.”

“See ya.”

When she gets into her car, she’s filled with a sense of purpose. At least she can help Mike and Anders and Ty and little Axl. Anything, even cleaning up after the Johnson boys, is more bearable than the helplessness she feels, sitting at Rob’s bedside, listening to a machine count out his life.  


* * *

By the time she pulls up in front of their house, the sky has gone dark. Looking up, she can see that Ty’s bedroom light is switched off. Hopefully he’s sleeping.

It's a pretty dumb hope, seeing as Anders is in charge. When Axl opens the door, he flings his arms around her and yells, “Val! Val’s here!”

Ty looks up from where he’s curled up on the couch, watching TV from a nest of blankets. “Hi Val,” he croaks and winces.

“You poor thing you,” she says, going to him and feeling his forehead. He’s hot, but not dangerously so. “Throat? Have you taken any medicine?”

“Axl’s been getting water for me, and Anders gave me a Panadol.”

“Have you had dinner?”

“Anders said soon,” says Axl, climbing onto her lap. “Val I’m hungry.”

“How about you, Ty?” She hugs Axl close. Guiltily she wishes she had more of a future than holding Rob’s lifeless hand. She’s always wanted children, but instead she has an unconscious fiancé. Still, she loves Rob. She really does. And that makes a lot of difference.

“Kind of.”

“Where’s Anders?”

Ty looks a bit awkward. “Um, he said he’ll cook dinner soon.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“He’s upstairs,” Axl chimes in. “He told me to stay downstairs with Ty or he’ll cook me for dinner.”

Val laughs. “I’m sure he won’t.”

“You don’t know him,” Axl says darkly.

“All right, how about I cook dinner? You run upstairs and tell him that I’m here, and I want to know why he’s left you to look after Ty by yourself.”

“No, don’t,” says Ty. “Axl, go get me another cup of water.”

“What’s going on, Ty?” she asks as Axl makes a face but scampers off obediently. “Why shouldn’t he go get Anders?”

Ty huddles deeper into his blankets. “Anders had a date tonight,” he says. “He had to change his plans because of me. I don’t want to spoil his night any more than I have to.”

“You’re sick, Ty! It’s not like you’re throwing a tantrum. He’s your older brother, he’s supposed to look after you!”

“I’m okay! I really am.”

Axl emerges from the kitchen. “Here’s your water, Ty.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m _hungry_ , Val,” says Axl, beginning to sound petulant. “I want dinner!”

“You’ll get dinner. Want to come with me and show me what you have in the fridge?”

“Can I have spaghetti?”

“We’ll see. After that I’m going upstairs and giving Anders a piece of my mind,” says Val, looking firmly at Ty. Ty sighs and drinks his water.

* * *

Once there’s nothing left to do but wait for the chicken soup to come to a boil, Val says, “Axl, you sit here on this stool far away from the stove. When the soup starts boiling, you call me, okay? Don’t touch the stove, no matter what happens.”

“But what if it explodes?”

Val laughs. “It won’t. You can be a big boy and help me out, right?”

“Yup,” says Axl, sitting up straight and keeping his eyes firmly on the pot.

 _He’s such a darling_ , thinks Valerie as she goes up the stairs. _Unlike the grumpy teenager I’m probably going to find_.

“Anders?” she says, knocking on his door. “Anders, open up. It’s me, Val.”

“Um, one minute!” comes Anders’s voice.

“Ty is sick, Anders,” she says a bit snappishly. “You can’t just leave him alone –”

She cuts herself off. Is that – is she hearing – is that what she thinks it is –

Surprising herself, she turns the doorknob and flings the door open.

Anders isn’t alone in his bedroom. There’s a girl with him, pretty and blonde and interacting with him in a decidedly adult manner. When the door opens, she gives a little shriek but doesn’t get off Anders, who only laughs and pulls her down on him.

“Anders!” is all Val can find to say.

“I said one minute, Val,” he says, grinning up at the girl.

For some reason, Val doesn’t order the girl to get out. Instead she whisks herself out of the room, slamming the door and trying to shake the embarrassment free. This is ridiculous. She is a grown woman, she’s been teaching for six months now, she isn’t the one shagging while her kid brothers wait downstairs for their dinner – but still she can’t make herself march in there and spoil Anders’s fun.

 _And he wasn’t even embarrassed!_ she thinks indignantly as laughter floats out. Childishly, she puts her hands over her ears like it’ll block out all the sounds from Anders’s bedroom. It doesn’t work.

It’s definitely more than five minutes before the girl comes out, her clothes askew and her hair telling the whole world what she’s been doing. Val’s grateful that Axl’s too young to understand; maybe Ty too. Although when she remembers Ty’s feeble attempts to dissuade her from going upstairs … that’s probably a no go either.

The girl’s blushing furiously as she brushes past Val, not meeting her eyes. She doesn’t speak to Ty or Axl, because the next sound is the front door shutting with a click as Anders appears in the door frame.

He hasn’t even put on his pants. He’s just standing there in a towel, his hair screaming as loudly as the girl’s. Maybe more. For the first time she notices how he has delicious dark blonde curls now that he’s let his hair grow out a bit, curls that soften the cocky grin on his lips.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself,” she begins, and instantly regrets her choice of words. His grin widens, and he doesn’t even bother to answer. “I mean about leaving your brothers alone while you – fool around upstairs.”

“We were hardly fooling around, Val. That’s what fifteen year olds do. I’m pretty sure we managed to make it all the way.”

To her consternation, Val feels her cheeks heating up. Since when did he learn to sound so man-of-the-worldly? “I wasn’t asking for specifics, thanks. Ty’s sick, and you let Axl take care of him? And didn’t even bother to give them dinner first?”

“They weren’t hungry before. Ty’s fine, it’s not a serious fever. And Axl might as well make himself useful by getting Ty water, unless you think my precious baby brother’s too dumb to manage that simple task.”

She’s remembering quite quickly how hard it is to argue with Anders. “That isn’t the point.” She almost pokes him in the chest, but pulls back at the last second when her traitorous brain belatedly reminds her that she’d wind up touching his bare chest. “Are you really unaware of how irresponsible you are when you’d rather have sex,” she’s proud that she got it out properly without giving Anders another opening, “than look after your brothers?”

“They’re perfectly okay,” says Anders dismissively. “I’ll owe you ten bucks if we go downstairs and Ty is in a coma and Axl has finally managed to roast himself in the oven.”

“Don’t,” she says, her nerves scraping raw at the word. “You have no idea what a coma does to people.”

“Actually I do.” Anders folds his arms. “Mike was hardly around for weeks. And I’ve been there plenty of times against my will, so yes, I know what a coma is like.”

“Yes – well – you still shouldn’t have neglected Ty and Axl.”

He shrugs, his grin back in full force. “What can I say? I like girls.”

“And girls like you, apparently,” she says as sarcastically as she can.

Anders's smile only broadens, mischief gleaming.

Against his lack of reply, she can’t think of anything to say. The silence stretches. Suddenly she’s noticing weird things, things like how soft his tousled hair looks and how blue his eyes are and how he smells faintly of perfume and sex and how he’s not exactly the skinny small boy he used to be, even if he’s still slim. How there’s a strange inexplicable urge to – to – she doesn’t know what it is she wants to do, he’s still a bloody _high school senior_ , and most of all how she hasn’t even been kissed in a year, not with Rob lying unmoving in a hospital bed, waiting for a miracle. But Anders looks so young and carefree, everything she doesn’t feel like anymore, and she wants … she wants … to …

“Val, it’s bubbling!” screams Axl from downstairs, and she jumps in surprise. The silence can’t have lasted more than a few seconds. Thank goodness for Axl.

“Put your clothes on before you come down,” she says shortly. She’s pleased at how natural her annoyance sounds. “I don’t need Ty and Axl asking questions about what you’ve been doing up here, and Mike won’t be happy about it either.”

“Whatever,” says Anders, going back into his room.  


She brings a tray to Ty, who gives her a feeble smile of thanks. On an impulse, she decides to allow them a TV dinner. Anything to make sure there's noise filling the space between her and the boy with the tousled hair.

* * *

“Hello?” comes Mike’s voice, and Axl’s face lights up.

“Mike’s home!” he informs them quite unnecessarily, as Anders is quick to point out.

“I saw Val’s car parked outside. Is she still here?”

“Obviously,” drawls Anders. “Good deduction there, Mikkel.”

Mike ignores him. “Ty, how’re you feeling?”

“Better some,” says Ty. “How come you’re back early?”

“Slow day, they let me go.” Mike’s stomach growls audibly.

Val laughs. “Hungry?”

“Little bit,” he says, smiling back. “Have my brothers worn you out yet?”

“Not quite,” she says, getting up from the table. “I saved you some dinner.”

“You’re the best, Val.” As she passes him, Mike pulls her into a hug. Mike has strong shoulders. His arms are warm and comforting and familiar, and the unsettling feeling that she hasn’t been able to shake off since she came back downstairs evaporates into thin air.

“It was nothing,” she says, hugging him back. “Sit down, I’ll get your dinner.”

“I really shouldn’t be letting you do all this, but thanks.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay in the long run,” she jokes, going to heat up the leftovers.

When she gets back, Mike is settled next to Ty on the couch. Anders is the only one actually watching TV. Axl is chattering, Ty is listening, and Mike is trying to keep his eyes open.

“Long day?” she says sympathetically.

“Awful,” says Mike. “Getting a lot better now. Did any of them give you trouble?”

Val can feel Anders’s eyes on her. “No,” she says, “no, they didn’t. Mostly.”

Mike stifles a huge yawn. “Good.”

Anders doesn’t volunteer to do the dishes, but Mike orders him to do it anyway as he sees her to the door.

“Thanks again, Val,” he says. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” she says, looking at the tiredness written all over his face. “Not many people manage to bring up their brothers.”

“They’re not brought up yet, so I don’t think I can consider it a success.”

“Still. I think you’re doing a great job.” On an impulse, she kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls back, Mike looks a bit surprised and a bit pleased.

He squeezes her hands. “Come by anytime. You won’t have to cook or babysit, I promise.”

Val laughs at him. “You’ll never be able to keep that promise. Goodnight, Mike.”

“Night, Val.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mike, I’m here,” she calls, standing at the top of the stairs.

“Coming!” yells Mike. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time, I’m not in a rush.”

Anders’s door opens. Val fights down a blush; she hasn’t been entirely comfortable with him ever since that really weird moment. At least he’s wearing proper clothes now.

Val makes herself meet his eyes squarely. She won’t have him thinking that she’s shy around him – or worse, attracted to him. “You’re awake before noon,” she says lightly. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” he says. “Where are you two off to?”

“Visiting Rob.” She’s relieved. His expression is ordinary, maybe even a little distant. Certainly there’s no hint of the faint spark in his eyes that she might or might not have glimpsed just before Axl called for her that day.

“Rob, huh. How long has it been again? Two years?”

“Sixteen months.”

“Right. Haven’t you given up on him yet?”

Halfway between shock and anger, Val says, “On Rob?”

“Yeah,” says Anders, as though he’s asking her to pop by the supermarket and get milk.

“I’m never giving up on Rob. You might as well get used to that.”

“Then what are you doing with Mike?”

“What?”

Anders glances down the corridor in the direction of Mike’s room, then grabs her arm. Caught by surprise, she lets him pull her into his room. He immediately lets go once they’re in.

The hair on the back of her neck is prickling, the unease she thought she’d pushed away back in full force. There’s a strong sense of wrongness in being alone in Anders’s room with him, even if they’re standing feet apart.

“Yes, Mike,” he says. “What are you doing with him?”

“He’s my friend,” she says, even though she’s of half a mind to tell him it’s none of his business. “And Rob’s.”

“So you’re going to latch onto him for the rest of your lives? He worked a night shift last night, by the way. He’s barely slept a couple of hours.” Anders folds his arms.

“I _help_ him, Anders. So he visits Rob with me every now and then. I help out here too, okay?”

“Which is nice and all, but you’re not actually helping. Not Mike.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she says, getting a little angry. “I care about Mike.”

“If you wanted to help him, you’d stay away from here.”

Val can’t believe her ears. “Do you have some kind of problem with me, is that it? If you don’t want me around, say so. Don’t use Mike as an excuse.”

“I’m not,” is all Anders says.

She stares at him. He looks back calmly.

“Even if I never ask him again, he’ll still visit Rob,” she says. “You know this. That’s who Mike is.”

“I know,” he says.

Somehow Val finds it hard to meet his gaze. They both look away at the same time. Her eyes fall on his bed behind him. Predictably, it’s unmade, the covers rumpled, and the unwelcome thought worms its way into her mind – _does it look like that because he had a girl over last night?_

_It’s none of your business what he does, Val, get a grip._

_How does he pick up girls so easily, anyway? He’s not even that muscular, or tall, or … or …_

She steals a glance at him to see if she can figure out what it is that attracts h- attracts so many girls. Unfortunately he happens to glance at her too at that exact moment. Suddenly that strange, restless feeling from that day is back, and she isn’t sure why she wants to fold her arms around her waist. Anders’s narrowed eyes relax a little, softening his face … something’s different in the air, it’s stifling and thick and the room’s too small.

“Val?” says Mike from the hallway. “Axl, where’s Val?”

“Anders’s room. Mike, I want breakfast.”

“Anders will sort you. I’m off to visit Rob.”

To her dismay, Val leaps back as the door opens. Now she can’t keep from flushing. Of all the stupid things to do – she wasn’t even standing close to Anders or anything to begin with! It looks horribly suspicious. Still, she’s now so far from Anders she’s practically next door.

“What’s going on?” says Mike, looking between them. Axl peeps into the room, wrapped around Mike’s leg. “Val, why are you in here?”

“She wouldn’t believe I can keep a room neat,” says Anders. Val has to admire how smoothly he lies. “I showed her so she’d shut up about it, and now she can’t ever nag me about being messy. Big ups to me.”

“Yeah, right,” she says. “I’ll admit the rest of your room isn’t too bad, but you didn’t make your bed. Plus that corner’s a mess.”

“It’s good enough for me,” says Anders. “What’s up?”

“We’re off to visit Rob,” says Mike, his slight frown disappearing as he slaps Axl’s hands away. “Axl, get off. Anyone want to come?”

Anders snorts. “Are you kidding me? Coma Rob doesn’t interest me. Have fun.”

“Coma Rob?” says Val indignantly.

“That’s what Anders calls him,” says Axl. “Because he’s in a coma, get it, Val?”

“It’s not a coma,” Mike and Val say together.

“I’m starving,” says Ty, joining them in the doorway. “Any chance you’ll bring back party pies?”

“Doubtful.” Mike stifles a huge yawn. “Go eat cereal and stop bugging me for treats. Anders, make sure they’re sorted. We’re running low on milk and meat.”

“I’ve got a date tonight,” says Anders. “If you’re not back by four, I’m going off anyway.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Come on, Val.”

As they drive off, Val says, “Why do you let him do that?”

“Let who do what?”

“Anders. Why do you let him go out on dates all the time and leave Ty and Axl alone?”

“They’re old enough not to need a babysitter all the time,” says Mike tiredly. “Anders doesn’t really go out that often. Anyway I’ve pretty much given up, it’s too much effort to force him to stay home.”

Val glances over at him. Mike really does look exhausted. At this moment life doesn’t seem as complicated as Anders was trying to make it, whatever he was getting at. Anders is just a teenager, what does he know?

“Sleep for a bit,” she says. “I’ll wake you when we reach there.”

“Hope so,” says Mike. Two minutes later, he’s snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> the resolution/climax to this is in later parts of the series, so bear with me. I really feel like I'm telling their life stories, and real life problems aren't neatly wrapped up within their own sections.
> 
> Also I will get around to finishing Refuge eventually!


End file.
